


Rain, Rain, Time to Play

by ashleybenlove



Category: Toy Story (Movies)
Genre: Community: disney_kink, F/M, Forehead Touching, Pullstring Kink, Sexual Content, Watching, Wing Kink, buzz and jessie have some fun in the rain, from the window and comment, in the second chapter, it's pretty wild, their friends watch them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-19 04:30:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14866649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/pseuds/ashleybenlove
Summary: “You disagree with making love in the grass?” Buzz asked.“When it’s raining, yes,” Jessie whispered.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this anonymously in August and September 2011 on the Disney Kink Meme for the prompt: "Buzz and Jessie are accidentally left outside in the rain after some playtime with Bonnie and the other toys. They take refuge under a tree as they wait for the rain to subside. To pass the time, the couple begin to make out.
> 
> Bonus Points If:
> 
> -They stay in character. (I hate when they are completely out of character. Please make it believable.) 
> 
> -Buzz is shy/turned on by the fact that Jessie's hair is loose and she's completely wet.
> 
> -The make out session leads to hot toy sex. Pull-String and Wing kinks included.
> 
> -Buzz is worried about the others watching from the bedroom window and Jessie eases him into "going with it"."
> 
> I wrote two stories for this prompt and thus, they are presented as two chapters here, since they are related to each other. 
> 
> Jessie's chest expanding because of the water was because someone had made a comment about that on the meme.

Mom had noticed the clouds getting darker and darker and had told Bonnie to get her toys into the house. With as many as she had (and some of them big), she had managed to get nearly all of them before the rain started to pour… except for two. Bonnie was in the house when the rain had started, and therefore unable to go back out and go get the last two, so she went with her mother’s suggestion of having herself a nap on the couch. 

As soon as Buzz and Jessie felt the rain fall on themselves, realizing Bonnie was not around, they came to life. 

“Bonnie!” Jessie exclaimed quietly. “She left us out here!”

“By accident,” Buzz reminded her. Jessie nodded, his point stopping her in her tracks from her hyperventilating. “She’ll come get us when the rain is over.” He paused as a large droplet of water splashed on his head. He pressed the button on the side, his helmet sliding on so it covered his head. “In the meantime,” he began, and took her hand. “We should sit by the tree, so we don’t get too wet.” 

They ran together to the tree, which thankfully was not that long: about four feet. She had sacrificed her hat, as well as staying dry from the coverage the hat gave so that his helmet was kept from getting too wet and clouding his vision. When they reached the tree, standing at the trunk, the leaves of the tree keeping them relatively dry… of course, as Buzz noticed as he looked at the cloth and stuffing cowgirl, Jessie was very wet. 

She ignored her wetness as she wiped Buzz’s screen helmet with her own arm, and then pressed the button to open his helmet. 

“You okay?” Jessie asked.

“I’m fine. Thank you for covering me with your hat, even though I didn’t need it,” Buzz said. “Are you okay?”

She sat against the trunk, setting her hat on her lap, and he watched a little bit of water squish out from her body as a result. He joined her.

“Yeah. I’m really wet, though. But I’ll dry,” Jessie said. She grabbed the end of her braid and Buzz was expecting her to tug on it, which she did for a moment before pulling her hair bow out and setting it around her wrist. 

Her yarn hair was just as wet, and it had come undone, some of the yarn strands lying on her shoulder and covering her chest a bit. Her chest seemed to have expanded a small amount from the water that probably intermingled with her stuffing. 

Buzz surprised himself by biting his lip as she squeezed some of the water out of her hair and attempted to squeeze her chest free of water. He wanted her right here under this tree. 

“Blast it all,” she said. 

He noted that she had used a version of his curse of choice. He was rubbing off on her. Oh! How that thought made him bite his lip a little more. He stopped himself from biting his lip more as she added looking at him, “I’ll leave it alone. I’ll dry.” 

Buzz nodded shyly. 

“Do you think we could sneak in through the cat door?” Jessie asked. 

Buzz shook his head. “Mom might be in the kitchen. Bonnie might even be there,” Buzz noted. “She usually eats before going down for a nap.” 

“Blast,” Jessie said. “Well, I guess we’re stuck here until Bonnie or Mom or Dad come and get us.” Jessie sighed dejectedly, annoyed by the circumstance. “And it looks like the clouds have a lot of rain to give. Might be a while.”

Buzz nodded. 

“What do ya wanna do while we wait?” Jessie asked. “Talkin’ about the weather seems…”

“Redundant,” Buzz finished. 

Jessie nodded, she scooted closer to him. He gulped. 

“We could kiss,” Jessie suggested. “See where that takes us.”

“What if, what if the others are watching? Chuckles— he sits on window sills a lot. And Woody, and everyone else, I mean, w-we all watched Barbie and Ken have their first kiss,” Buzz said. He chuckled nervously. 

“It’s okay, Buzz,” Jessie said. “Just…” she gently touched his thigh and he sighed, feeling heat, melting into her touch, and she whispered, “go with it.”

“I do… er, want you,” Buzz whispered boldly, his face so close to her. 

“If they are looking, let them,” she whispered. “They’ll get tired of it.”

He nodded, slowly. She leaned in, cupping his chin, and captured him in a kiss. She kissed him slowly, one hand caressing his thigh for a moment before going on to hold his face with both hands. One of his hands had placed themselves on her waist and travelled up and up until he was touching her hair and her chest. She moaned into his mouth. 

“Going with it, huh?” she asked, breathlessly when they pulled away. 

“Maybe my body combined with your hat,” Buzz began. He pulled the hat off her lap and set it on her head (as it impeded his ability to be closer to her). “Will shield us from them seeing anything.” 

“Shh, Buzz,” Jessie said. “Stop worrying. If they want to see us proving our love for each other, let them.”

“I do feel a lot desire for you right now,” Buzz whispered. 

“Just go with that, Buzz,” she whispered with a smile.

Kissing her, he pulled her closer, and she moved with him until she knelt in front of him, her arms around his head. Pulling away from the kiss, she looked into his eyes as his hands caressed her, one hand touching her face, and the other touching her back, going down, making contact with her pull-string ring for a brief moment (he enjoyed the fact that made her eyes widen and bite her lip), touching her belt, going back around so that he touched her belt buckle, and then went downwards. One of his fingers made contact with the seam just below her belt buckle, and he rubbed it, up and down going slowly. 

When he pressed his hand against her groin and squeezed, she grabbed onto his shoulder (well, the area where his helmet was stored), and moaned throatily, “Buzz.” She bucked into his hand and leaned into him, her yarn hair touching him on his face. He kissed her shoulder softly, trailing along to her neck. She turned her head to allow him access. He stroked her seam and held onto her groin, loving, enjoying how much she reacted to his touch. She gave a groan of his name again. 

“Don’t stop,” she whispered, heavily. She bucked into his hand again. 

Through her moans and whimpers, she managed to make eye contact with Buzz before leaning in and kissed him heavily, moaning into his mouth, as he stroked her seam again before holding onto her hips. 

He leaned into her body, nuzzling her chest, enjoying the fact that her white button rubbed against his nose and her hair danced on his face.

“Jessie,” he whispered. 

“Oh. Going with it, huh,” Jessie whispered, a pleasurable sigh being emitted from her. 

He leaned into her a little more, pushing her onto her back, and she made contact with slightly wet grass not far from the base of the trunk they were situated. 

Not putting all of his weight on her, he straddled her. As he leaned down to kiss her, she pushed forward and kissed him as hard as she could pushing him off his feet and against the tree again, straddling _him_ instead. 

She kissed his neck furiously and caressed his chest. 

“You disagree with making love in the grass?” Buzz asked. 

“When it’s raining, yes,” Jessie whispered. And she kissed him on his face and chin, going down to his chest and kissed the Star Command sticker and then his name tag. 

He gasped when she kissed his big red button. 

“My wings,” Buzz gasped out. 

“You want ‘em out?” she whispered, pulling herself up so that she looked in his eyes. 

He nodded.

She leaned into kiss him hard and pressed down on his wing button and they erupted from his jetpack. And as she kissed him, she rubbed on his wings, her chest pressing against his. His hand had tightened against her and he grunted when she pulled away from his mouth. 

He produced a great moan of “Jessie” when she squeezed the light bulb at the end of his wings, and bucked upwards, making contact with her cloth body. She moaned, and he gently caressed her shoulder and chest, kissing her shoulder and holding her close to him, one hand firmly on her thigh, rubbing it and occasionally moving up to her groin seam. 

Hearing her moans, sighs, heavy breaths, and gasps of his name as well as seeing her face contort in pleasure encouraged the Space Ranger toy to keep going. And his own moans and sighs and facial reactions made her keep rubbing his wings. 

“Does that feel good?” Jessie asked. When he gave a moan and held tight on her. “Oh it does?” 

“So, uh,” Buzz prefaced. Jessie paused from her actions and looked at him with a smile.

“I don’t care if they’re watching us,” Jessie said. “I just want to be with you.”

“No, not was I was goin’ to say, Jess,” Buzz said. 

She tilted her head. 

“Are we going to make love outside?” Buzz asked. “I know you didn’t want to be in the grass…”

She pulled out her pull-string and held on to it in front of Buzz before placing it in his hand. 

“Just go with it, Buzz,” Jessie said. 

“You say that frequently,” Buzz whispered. 

“Shut up, Buzz,” Jessie whispered before capturing his lips in a kiss. 

She gasped as he stroked her ring, bucking against him and holding onto his wings. 

“I want you,” Buzz whispered hungrily. His other hand held onto her lower back.

Buzz kissed her and as he did this, attempted to turn them, but his wings got in the way.

“This is fine,” Buzz murmured, thrusting upwards.

“Are you worried water will pour out me if we go for Space Ranger position,” Jessie whispered, kissing his ear. 

“I know: go with it, but yes,” Buzz said. He then lowered his voice, whispering into her ear, “Plus, an impressive wingspan can restrict my movement.”

He enjoyed the fact that made her shiver a little in his arms and he knew she wasn’t cold. 

Jessie sighed with exasperation, making sure he noticed her rolling her eyes at him and shook her head at him. Then she pressed the button to retract the wings and together, they turned so that she sat-lay against the trunk of the tree, and he was on top of her. And then she pressed his wing button again, grinning excitedly.

“See how easy that was?” Jessie whispered. 

“Somehow, somewhere I feel like I’m being laughed at by Hamm and Buttercup,” Buzz whispered. 

“And?” Jessie said. And she touched his groin, and he groaned, pressing himself closer to her. 

“Never mind, I don’t care about that,” Buzz whispered his voice heavy with arousal. 

“Oh,” Jessie said, throwing her head back as he pressed his hand against her groin. 

“Move your legs,” Buzz murmured, before kissing her, and wrapping her in his arms. 

He felt her grab onto his waist and a wing, and she wrapped her legs around his legs. 

“Yes, yes,” Buzz murmured against her mouth as he pressed against her, firmly but gently. 

She felt one of his hands grab onto her pull-string and tug slowly. She sighed, bucking against him, making him groan pleasurably into her mouth as he kissed her again, and enjoying the fact that he rubbed her pull-string, causing her to moan into his mouth. 

He thrust against her, and he reveled in the sound of the squish of her wet stuffing and being as close to her as he was.

The hand not holding onto her pull-string caressed her or held onto her and she had chosen to move her hand from waist to helmet, tugging against him, as if to bring him closer, and she continued to hold onto his wings, either rubbing on them or holding on them. 

The fall of the rain around them was completely ignored by the couple as they focused on pressing close to each other, kissing, and moaning. 

“You’re so wet,” Buzz noted, as he placed his head against her shoulder, enjoying the feel of her yarn hair touching his face.

And he just had to say it in a lusty tone, which Jessie noted and produced a moan of his name and a squeeze of his wings. And more gasps and moans when he stroked the string before, which she enjoyed.

Especially since he intensely looked into her eyes as he pushed against her, tugging and rubbing on the pull-string, and she pressed her chest against him, her back arching.

“Buzz,” Jessie murmured, meeting him with every thrust and pull with bucks and caresses of her own. 

When he put her pull-string ring in his mouth and sucked on it as he thrust against her, she wrapped her arms around his head and held onto him. 

He felt her buck against him harder and took that as a cue to thrust against her harder. 

“Ohh,” Jessie moaned, holding onto his helmet, her forehead touching his forehead. He sucked on her pull-string, and she reached forward and took it in her teeth, not biting down but he loved the fact that she stared right into his eyes, and even though she could not really grin or smile perfectly with the ring, she clearly had a smile in her eyes. 

He could not help but kiss her on her face, in particular on the side of her mouth, her chin, and try to take the pull-string ring from her, by putting it back in his own mouth. She still had that grin on her face and he loved it. He continued pressing hard against her, groaning “Jessie.” 

He continued to thrust against her, and stare into her eyes, ignoring the voice in his head that said there was a distinct possibility that his friends were watching every thrust from the window, because honestly that didn’t matter, as he was with her and staring into her eyes. 

She made him laugh a bit, and stop his thrusts when she let her pull-string ring go and let it retract because she had a grin for a short time until it clearly had reached her back when she arched her back and moaned.

“Buzz, stop laughing,” Jessie murmured after he chuckled for about ten seconds. When he didn’t right away, she simply put her mouth over his mouth and kissed him, bucking hard against him. 

This made him groan more and it started him thrusting against her again. 

“Keep going!” she moaned out. “Oh, oh!” 

He did, holding onto her as tight as he could, his arms wrapped around her, kissing her and looking into her eyes, as they made love. 

She surprised him by pressing his wing button retracting his wings as she moaned loudly and the hand pressed hard against it. He noticed because it made him thrust a little harder, but didn’t care. He was so close and he knew she was close: he was moaning and sighing, and she was moaning and whispering his name, it just seemed silly to recognize the wings at this moment. He just wanted to achieve orgasm with her— whether his wings were out or if other toys watched from the window was completely irrelevant at the moment. 

And he got his wish. 

Feeling like his circuitry was overloading, he gave a great moan and at the same time, she arched her back into him, shuddering and moaning. 

Trembling, he placed his forehead against her own and she softly kissed him. 

“You okay?” Jessie whispered. 

“Yes,” Buzz murmured. 

Holding each other, they watched the rain continue for another ten minutes until it slowly ebbed.


	2. Watching From The Window

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The toys watch Jessie and Buzz from the window. Comments from the peanut gallery basically.

Hamm and Chuckles were the first two toys that Bonnie had carried in when her mother had called her in, suspecting that rain was about to fall. Hamm and Chuckles sat near the window watching the front yard. 

“I expect rain to start falling within the next fifteen to twenty minutes,” Hamm said. “Those clouds looked like they’re ready to expel at least an inch of water.”

Bonnie came in and out of the room every few minutes bringing in other toys in her attempt to get all of her toys back in the house before it would rain. She had left the room a few moments after bringing in Rex and Trixie, when the clouds finally began to expel water from them. 

She was still inside, possibly near the kitchen (Trixie guessed), because they heard her exclaim, “Oh no! I left Buzz and Jessie out there!” And her mother stated, “It’s okay, Bonnie. They’ll be okay. They’ll be there when the rain stops. Have something to eat and then you can take a nap during the rainstorm.” She must have agreed because they didn’t hear her footsteps coming towards the room.

“Hamm, what do you see?” Woody asked from where he stood on the bed.

Hamm looked down at the yard.

“Buzz and Jessie are running to the tree. And she’s using her hat to cover him,” Hamm said. He shook his head. 

“Oh, that’s so sweet. She’s protecting him!” Mr. Pricklepants exclaimed. Mrs. Potatohead could be heard saying “Aww,” elsewhere in the room. “As much as I love Romeo and Juliet, friends… the love that Jessie has for her Buzz exceeds the star cross’d lovers—”

“She’s getting wet in the process,” Dolly interrupted. She had jumped up next to Hamm and joined him and Chuckles. 

“Dolly, are they okay?” Woody asked.

“She looks rather damp from here, and her hair is out of her braid, but she looks like she’s okay. They’re both sitting together at the tree. They’re fine,” Dolly said. “Come see for yourself.”

Woody relaxed on the bed, and watched as Buttercup, Trixie, and Mr. Pricklepants joined Dolly, Hamm, and Chuckles at the window.

“No thanks,” Woody said. He then suggested, “Go play a game or something. Find something to entertain yourselves. Take a nap.” He covered his hat with his face.

“Watch Buzz and Jessie make out under a tree,” Trixie said. She giggled. 

“What?” Woody asked, sitting up, his hat falling to his side.

“She made the first move!” Trixie exclaimed. “She touched his thigh first!”

“Well, what else are they going to do?” Dolly asked. “They like being with each other.”

“Like they don’t do enough of that in the house,” Buttercup said. 

“Well, they are young lovers,” Mr. Pricklepants said. 

“They aren’t Romeo and Juliet, friend,” Chuckles said. 

“Whoa!” Dolly exclaimed. 

“What?” Woody asked. 

“Okay, I’ve seen enough. I don’t need to see this. I’ve heard their love sounds enough. Don’t need to see it their love actions, too. I’m going to play solitaire,” Chuckles said quickly as he walked over to a deck of cards. 

“Wow,” Dolly said. She waved her hand in front of her face. 

“I’m learning a little too much about them. Probably more than I need to know,” Hamm said. 

“Okay— what’s going on?” Woody asked.

“In a word? Foreplay. But if you must know, he’s got his hands below the belt,” Hamm said. 

“He sure does!” Trixie exclaimed.

At that moment, Jessie was kneeling in front of Buzz while he touched her groin seam and she reacted accordingly.

“Way to _go_ , Space Ranger!” Buttercup exclaimed.

“They certainly are quite passionate,” Mr. Pricklepants said. 

They watched silently for a small amount of time.

“And now he’s on top of her in the grass—oh, and now she’s sitting on him and facing him against the tree. And kissing his chest,” Dolly said. 

“She probably doesn’t want to get too wet,” Mr. Pricklepants said. “Though, it would be romantic for them to have love actions in the grass surrounded by nature.”

“Okay, that’s enough, you guys,” Woody said. “Give them their privacy.”

“Hey, you said to find some way to entertain ourselves!” Hamm said. “This is how we’re entertaining ourselves.” He chuckled. 

“Away from the window,” Woody said. “Go on!”

“Come on, Woody. How often will we get this opportunity?” Dolly said. “She doesn’t share the details of her playtimes with Buzz with me! Trust me, I’ve asked!” 

“They are notoriously private with their love actions. I couldn’t use them for the title roles of _Romeo & Juliet_ because they wouldn’t _perform_ for me!” Mr. Pricklepants exclaimed. Woody watched as Dolly gave Pricklepants the side-eye before giggling. 

“Nice way of putting it,” Buttercup said. 

“Thank you,” Mr. Pricklepants said. “We may have heard them together at some point, but we have never seen them. Aside from the occasional passionate dance.”

Woody facepalmed. 

“Oop— his wings are out,” Hamm said. 

“He must be enjoying her company,” Buttercup said. 

“She did it!” Trixie exclaimed gleefully. 

“Somehow I’m not surprised that Buzz’s wings are an erogenous zone,” Hamm said. “I mean, how many times did they spontaneously pop out because of Jessie over the years?” 

“I don’t know. I don’t want to think about it,” Woody said. “Get away from the window.”

They ignored him. 

“They’re getting pretty hot and heavy,” Dolly said.

“He appears to be enjoying the attention she’s paying to his wings,” Mr. Pricklepants noted. “And she looks like she enjoys how much he is enjoying it.”

A few moments of quiet viewing. Woody hoped they’d keep the commentary to a minimum. 

“They’re talking now,” Trixie said. “Are they done?” 

“Looks like he’s got her pull-string,” Hamm said. 

“Good. Not done,” Trixie said.

“Duly noted,” Dolly said. She looked over at Woody who smiled awkwardly and then covered his face with his hat. 

“It’s a shame we can’t hear them!” Trixie said.

“It looks like he’s trying to turn so he can be on top of her,” Hamm said. “The wings are making that problematic.”

“She kissed his ear,” Trixie said. “And now they’re talking a lot.” 

“And the wings are in, and now he’s on top of her. I’m surprised. Isn’t she claustrophobic? Isn’t Buzz heavy?” Mr. Pricklepants pointed out.

Woody groaned. “Stop talking about it,” he mumbled. 

“And the wings are open again,” Buttercup said. “That situation got resolved quickly, Buzz.”

Hamm and Buttercup chuckled.

“Oh,” Dolly said softly. 

“Love actions have begun,” Mr. Pricklepants said solemnly.

The toys at the window continued to watch. Some of them left (Trixie and Buttercup both decided they had seen enough to satiate their curiosity), and Dolly, Pricklepants, and Hamm remained. A few minutes after Pricklepants’ pronouncement, Woody made his way to the window, muttering that he’d probably regret this.

“Why are you still watching?” Woody asked. “You can see barely any movement. Wait… is her pull-string ring in his mouth?!”

“Looks like it,” Hamm said. 

Woody turned away from the window.

“So, Buzz doesn’t share the details with you?” Dolly asked.

“No!” Woody exclaimed. “And I don’t ask! As long as they make each other happy and don’t hurt each other, it ain’t my business.”

“Big brother much?” Dolly asked.

“And now it’s in her mouth,” Mr. Pricklepants said.

They continued to watch the couple make love in silence, sometimes looking away at their choosing.

“Did Buzz just stop?” Hamm asked.

“Is he laughing?” Dolly said.

“Why would he stop? Don’t stop, Buzz!” Mr. Pricklepants exclaimed. 

“Oh. She kissed him, and got it started again,” Hamm said.

“I feel really filthy about this,” Woody said. 

“Then don’t watch. Go take your nap!” Hamm said.

Dolly looked at Woody and he said, “Don’t look at me!” before turning from the window and quickly retreating. 

“His wings are back in,” Dolly said. “She must have pressed them. It didn’t stop him.”

A pause. 

“Looks like they achieved climax from their love actions,” Mr. Pricklepants said. 

“Aww, they’re holding each other, isn’t that sweet?” Dolly said. 

“Okay, I’m done. I’m going to play cards. Chuckles, how about a poker game!” Hamm said as he left the window area. “You two comin’?” 

“Hey, I wasn’t out there so I didn’t!” Dolly joked, as she and Pricklepants followed Hamm away from the window.


End file.
